Disobedience Has a Price
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: As Yuffie once again sneaks outside at night, a not so happy Leon awaits her return. That look on his face promised her at least one thing: she was so going to get it. And when that look on Leon's face changed from furious into flat out murderous, Yuffie decided that it was the best if she got out of the room, immediately.


**A/N: Originally written for the kh drabble community's challenge [261] Disobey. Enjoy. :)**

****Oh, and the cover for this story was drawn by the lovely ~KeepCalmForKpop (on dA). Please don't use the picture without her permission!****

* * *

><p>The greatest ninja ever known was about to get inside the hotel by using the window, when…<p>

"Yuffie."

Yuffie gave a surprised yelp, almost falling out of the window again, back-back-back to the way she had come from (no worries, though, there was a balcony).

She was pretty sure that her heart skipped a couple of beats by hearing that ominous sounding voice. She stiffened visibly when she spotted Squall, leaning against a far wall. Her left leg was still outside, her toes barely touching the cold ground of the balcony, while the toes of her right foot had found the warm and carpeted floor inside the room.

So much for not getting noticed…

There was the biggest _pain-in-the-butt-guy_ Yuffie knew, ready to make her day more miserable.

"Hiya, Squall. Long time no seen! So, what brings you here?" Yuffie asked, trying to get inside again, for the sake of preventing to get frozen toes (because the cold crept_ through _her shoes).

"It's _Leon_. Now quit the rambling. Do you happen to remember what I said about sneaking outside at night, _on your own_?"

Yuffie opened her mouth, because yes, in fact, she did. Plus, apparently, someone had to tell him that it was always night here.

_"If I catch you one more time sneaking outside at night, all __on your own, then be damned sure that you're going to get it…"_

Yup, those had been Squall-call-me-Leon-or-else!'s exact words. Yuffie knew that whatever she was going to get wouldn't be worth getting.

"That I would get bonus points if I brought a souvenir for you?"

Leon's frown grew deeper. As a response, he shot her a glare that could probably freeze Hell over.

"You just broke thirteen rules within three days," he noted. "Not doing the dishes when it was your turn, stealing other people's property, ruining other people's property, and so on."

"What, are you stalking me?" she exclaimed, placing her little hands on her hips.

She gave Leon an indignant look, daring him to say yes.

"That means that you'll get a sconce for disobeying me, and Aerith. And you'd-"

"D'aw man! That's not fair!"

She had frankly no idea what he just said, but judging from that glare, it wasn't something she should cheer for.

Seriously, though. Sometimes Yuffie wondered what language the man spoke_. 'Sconce?'_ That wasn't English anymore.

"Better _behave_," Leon said, raising his voice slightly and pretending not to have been interrupted. "Unless you wan-"

"Squall, duck!"

Yuffie tried to throw the bouncing ball she had found somewhere outside today over Squall's head, but because of the guy's useless yelling (surprise, surprise. The guy hardly ever talked, but when he did, nothing could make him shut up), she kind of got, well, distracted.

"It's Le-"

_THUMP!_

The swordsman was effectively silenced when Yuffie's bouncing ball collided with his scar provided forehead.

He made an "_Oomph!" _noise, staggering backwards because of the force of the little thing of doom.

"Unbelievable, it works _every time_..." she muttered under her breath.

Maybe that would teach him to actually listen to her… and change his stupid name back to Squall. Honestly, _Leon Leonhart_? Just too bizarre for words. No wonder he was always this frustrated.

"Hey, don't gimme that look! It's your own fault, for disobeying _me_. I told you to duck, didn't I?"

Leon growled something unintelligible.

"What? Does the little lion want me to kiss the pain away?"

When the look on Leon's face changed from furious into flat out murderous, Yuffie decided that it was the best if she got out of the room, immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Tell me what you think about it. Reviews are appreciated. Also, I would really appreciate it if you could vote in my new poll about what pairing you would like me to write about more. :)**


End file.
